Last Wish
by Tracer28
Summary: He wishes for her existence, and she wishes for his... An eternal cycle of feelings. After all "Wishes can make dreams come true." He wants to believe in a miracle, because in the end there's nothing he can do... So he'll wait here, in the shop where it all started no matter how much time has passed...


Author's note: This has spoilers for Manga chapter 181, so read at your own risk

Disclaimer: I own nothing in XXXholic!

* * *

XXXHolic : Last Wish

As soon as he stepped to the darkness, Watanuki knew that this was not like any of his usual dreams, Even though he desperately tried to deny it, he knew that somehow this was something** inevitable.**

The visage of Ichihara Yuuko, tied by the tendrils of darkness that surrounded him, made him stopped as she uttered the words that he had been desperately trying to deny.

"This is no dream." The Dimensional Witch spoke with such finality that even Watanuki couldn't doubt it, and even as he tried to move his body and shouts her name as the black tendrils further limited her movements.

"This is reality now, the time that had been halted had begun to move once more." Her words were heard with perfect clarity, but even as she explained she should not alive, how her time was halted, but all this was nothing to him and he made it known.

"As far as I'm concerned, The only world is the one I see before my own eyes!" He shouted, he wanted to make it clear, he didn't care that she should be dead, the only thing that matters was that she was here, she was the one who changed him, and no one should decide for her fate!

"What's all this about a choice?, I don't remember choosing anything!" He asked, his desperation obvious even to his ears and he continued more slowly "Why?, Why should a choice in which I had no say in decide... decide Anything about a person I care about!" Watanuki shouted, feeling his tears spilling from his eyes because of the unfairness of it

As he turned to face her, he found that she had her eyes closed, as if defeated and merely waiting the fate that awaited her "Yes, of course, but I'm afraid even before I met you... I was already dead"

The anger and defiance that he felt for the unfairness of it all, disintegrated as she uttered those words.

After all how could it be?, They went through so many things together, both good and bad, she taught him things that he had never dreamed of before and... "It was all because I met you." He told her in an attempt for this to stop but as he once more looked into her eyes, he found only sincerity and gratefulness

"Thank you" Two simple words and yet it held so much more than anything could deliver, and even as she continued "Watanuki, I will grant you your wish. Once I disappear, you will no longer be able to see spirits and they will no longer be drawn by your blood."

No!, he doesn't want it to stop!, not now that he finally found his place... and he couldn't let Yuuko disappear

"This is.. too...sudden." He said clearly despite the tears that flowed freely from his eyes, he needed something that would anchor Yuuko, so that she won't disappear...The Shop!

"The shop!, what about the shop!, I did my best I made the client happy and granted her wish.." He ranted smiling as bit as he thought about the food he prepared for her, wishing desperately that it would be enough but eve as he ranted, he saw Yuuko closed her eyes as though regretting the moments that will never be

"Yuuko-san... Please tell me... that this is all dream.." He asked, he didn't want to believe it, this wasn't supposed to happen!, Yuuko should always be there at the shop granting wishes and drinking sake with Mokona not here in the never-ending darkness that seemed to consume her.

Even as the black tendrils moved to her face, Yuuko made no notice of it and instead smiled at him serenely

"I won't lie to you Watanuki, because you are very precious to me." The tendrils further covered her face

"Please wait!,T-There has to be a way!, You're right here!, I can speak to you! There had to be something I could do! There has to be!" Watanuki shouted as the place finally allowed him to move and run after Yuuko's body that was getting further and further away despite his best efforts.

"Watanuki..." She muttered his name as he tries to run after her

"You.. can't die.." He protested weakly

"I would very much like to grant that wish for you... but that I cannot do..." Yuuko's voice was laced with sadness and regret as they both came to a stop

"I.. still haven't... granted it. Your wish." The situation, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, was a reality and so he faced Yuuko's red eyes' with his eyes showing his determination and sadness that he felt even as his tears flowed endlessly

"I promised...that I's grant it." He completed, still-looking at her ethereal red eyes

"My wish... is for you to go on existing... That is all I want." She stated firmly as more and more tendrils covered her face

His eyes widened at her answer but before the last of the tendrils covered her completely He announced "Then I promise... That I will grant that wish!" Her body diappeared, leacing only traces of her light but even then he did not stop, he could still feel her "If dreams can come true by wishing hard enough... I want to meet you again!... So I'm going to stay right here in the shop, and wait as long as it takes... for you!" _Because there's nothing else that I can do..._

Were Watanuki's last thoughts as the last lights of Yuuko disappeared into the abyss and leaving him alone in the darkness...


End file.
